


alfa, bravo, charlie...

by RosaNautica



Series: spectrum [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaNautica/pseuds/RosaNautica
Summary: ...Having changed the outfit seven times, the black shorts seem the lesser evil. His legs aren't getting any straighter, whatever he puts on them, and at least he won't be hot.Damn, he won't ever behotin his life...Shortly, Giovinazzi went on a date.~ dark red: longing, courage, unconscious beauty





	alfa, bravo, charlie...

**Author's Note:**

> The reasons this (not really good, I guess, but very much heartfelt) fic exists are: the fact that I find the poor guy heavily ignored in this fandom (I mean, his tag doesn't even show up when you type Antonio?!), and the very meaning of deep red roses as gifted to people who don't realize how beautiful and special they are (because no matter how often you tell them, sometimes they just don't want to hear it. Self-esteem often has more to do with fixed ideas than with actual appearance.)

He licks his lips, as if to still savour the kiss that has knocked his breath out for the rest of the night.

In a lucid moment he wants to break that mirror to shatters. He looks himself up and down, instead; the tender smile and fascinated whisper, _"Sei stupendo, Giovi..."_ slowly fade away.

  
The rose of perfect Alfa Romeo shade fades, too, wherever he has left it.

.

.

_«Ehi bello!»_  
_ «Mi sa che mi devi un appuntamento ;)»_

  
He winces. Another evening spent trying... failing... not to look like utter shit?

(Another kiss - holding hands, pressed close - perhaps?)

  
_ \- Usciamo giovedì sera? :)_

**Author's Note:**

> If you find the sense in the title, ily! <3 Otherwise, it is the first letters of the international spelling alphabet.  
Italian lines as they follow:  
_"You're beautiful, Giovi..."_
> 
> _«Hey, mate!» / literally «Hey, handsome!», whatever you want to read into it_   
_«I'd say you owe me a date ;)»_
> 
> _\- Wanna go out on Thursday night?_


End file.
